


Milky Way Crash

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Milky Way Crash [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crash-landing, Gen, Oneshot, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: What happens if the Purrgils sent Ezra and Thrawn pass the Unknown Regions, pass Wild Space and into the Milky Way Galaxy? One-shot.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Milky Way Crash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Milky Way Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here’s another story that follows after Star Wars Rebels. Man, I write so much stories, and I don’t finish most of them T^T It’s so sad! Oh well. Enjoy!

Hyperspace was always so overwhelming, but this was beyond what Ezra had earlier anticipated.

The Purrgils had latched themselves onto the Chimera, and the leader of it had restrained Thrawn with it’s tentacles, smashing the windows. The whole herd then went straight to hyperspace.

Unlike Thrawn, however, Ezra wasn’t ‘protected’ by tentacles. When the glass windows broke more because of the hyperspace pressure, the pieces flew straight to his face and body, sending him down.

Once he fell, his connection with the Purrgils was cut off, and Thrawn was released from the tentacles, falling onto his knees as the glass pieces began to cut him too. He hissed in pain, looking up to realize that they were still zooming through hyperspace and that the Purrgils had latched themselves ON the Chimera’s upper hanger.

‘Krayt spit.’ he mentally swore the curse word that his human aide Eli Vanto had ‘accidentally’ taught him in the past.

He heard someone letting out a shaky breath, and he turned to see the boy panting and trembling on his knees.

“Bridger?”

Ezra, however, was out of breath, both from using the Force to connect with the Purrgil Herd and blood loss. He had overheard the Chiss calling his name and had enough strength to look up at the other. His vision was weak, causing him to see spots even as he stared up at the alien.

“T-Thrawn…” his voice was in a whisper before his knees started to give away, and he fell on the floor.

Thrawn sighed and slowly crawled to the boy. He grabbed the emergency blanket and wrapped it around himself for protection then he grabbed the Jedi in his arms and ducked his head on his chest.

‘Hold on, Bridger.’

Suddenly, there was turbulence, and the two were thrown to where the Chiss had been restrained earlier. Thrawn held the unconscious boy closer as another series of turbulence came.

The Purrgils made a sound of warning before they exited hyperspace with the Star Destroyer. The Chimera was out of the overwhelming blue of hyperspace and was soon going through a worm hole.

Thrawn noticed the turbulence was coming to a halt and looked up to see them approaching the black hole at top speed. He let out another hiss and set Ezra down on the ground. When he turned to try to get the engines online, however, another turbulence came, sending him back on top of the boy’s sleeping body.

“Crap.” Second time cursing. A third, and Thrawn was going to break his record.

That’s when he realized that the Chimera was already caught inside the worm hole.

“Kriff.” Lo and behold, the third swear of the day. Thrawn was going to wash his mouth later when he survives.

Or IF he survives.

With an irritated growl, he crawled to a secret vent and kicked it open then he grabbed Bridger’s unconscious body and dragged it down. They slide down the underground vent until they‘re stopped by a dead end. Thrawn kicked the other vent cover off and went through, hauling the boy after him.

They were in a huge room with metal walls all around and only one door at the other side of the vent. The place was empty, but it gave the two more room than the nearly-destroyed bridge.

“Hopefully, this will be a safe place to be in as we pass through…” Thrawn sighed and sat down, laying Ezra down on the floor beside him.

The lights soon went off. Thrawn’s blood red eyes glowed through the darkness as he grabbed the boy near him. He held him close and placed his hand on the other’s chest.

A shallow heartbeat. At least there IS a heartbeat to listen to.

Thrawn didn’t want to admit it, but among everyone in the Chimera, he and Ezra were the ones to most likely to survive if they were to crash, especially if they were going to hide inside the underground bunker. The bunker’s walls were stronger than the walls of the rest of the Star Destroyer.

And if there were going to survive the crash, Thrawn knew that they needed to work together to survive even further.

The whole Star Destroyer began to shake, and Thrawn had to use the remains of his energy to hold him and Bridger still. He held his breath and prepared for whatever may happen to them.

‘What happens next… happens to both of us…’

X

The first thing Ezra heard was vibration through his ears. A kind that was deafening, but at the same time, calming and soothing.

He let out a groan as he felt his whole body roar in pain. He couldn’t move his limbs, and that when he realized that he was numb and temporarily paralyzed.

Another groan came from beside him, and he turned weakly to see a blur of blue struggle to get up from the debris laying on top of them. His vision was still hazy and unclear, but he knew who he was with all too well.

“Thrawn…?”

The blur turned to him and moved closer, revealing blood red eyes staring down to observe him. He was soon carried and taken away from the crash site. He still couldn’t see where he was, but he could see series of dark green blurs and a huge dark blue blue above them.

“Ugh…” Ezra tried to struggle, but his body wouldn’t respond.

“You are in pain, Bridger,” The Chiss spoke sternly yet carefully to him. “Do not try to move. You need your rest,”

Ezra knew he was right. His limbs were paralyzed, and his vision was unclear. He wouldn’t last a day if he strained himself too much.

He let out a sigh and drifted off into unconsciousness in seconds, putting his trust on Thrawn for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, I know, but this is like a prologue. There’s more to come! XD


End file.
